Daughter of Evil
by HiddenReaderNinja
Summary: After her parents were killed in the war, baby Lyra Lestrange is raised by her Aunt Andromeda, learning to love and respect the people around her. However, all people seem to see in her is her mother, either afraid she will be like her, or hoping she will. All Lyra wants to do is prove that she is not her Mother's daughter.
1. Prologue

**_A/N: This story is inspired by a post I read a few weeks ago by MuggleNet, where someone commented they wished instead of CC there had been a child of Bellatrix who had to fight the pressure of Death Eaters to becoming the next Dark Witch. You may have seen the post, you may not have. I tweaked the idea a little to fit with the ideas in my own head. But here you go._**

**_Disclaimer: I write FanFic. It wouldn't be FanFic if I were JK. I only own Lyra_**

Prologue

It was an early May morning of 1998 when a sharp knocking awoke Andromeda Tonks from a restless sleep. Being only a few weeks since Lord Voldemort and his forces had been defeated at the Battle of Hogwarts, Andromeda quickly sent a shield charm in the direction of the room where little Teddy Lupin was sleeping.

While the war had been won, there had still been reports of Death Eater attacks scattered across the country while the Ministry rounded up the last of them.

"Who's there!" Andromeda demanded, wand pointing at the door.

When silence met her, Andromeda felt fear build inside of her. What would happen to Teddy if she died?

Gripping her wand tighter she shouted out again, "Declare yourself, or I'll call the Order!" Her free hand gripped a gold galleon that Harry Potter had given her at Dora's funeral. "Just in case," he had said.

Right before Andromeda sent her message for help, a voice called out, "Please, Andy, it's me. I need to talk to you.

Startled at the familiar voice, Andromeda paused for a moment before warily opening the door, wand still at the ready.

"Narcissa," she said, trying to hide the surprise of seeing her sister in person for the first time in years.

Narcissa Malfoy looked defeated, smaller than Andromeda could ever remember. Relief filled her eyes as the door opened.

"Andy, I…" she stopped as Andromeda pointed her wand at her.

"What," Andromeda snapped, "were the last words you said to me before Father disowned me?"

"I…. I told you to be careful that Father didn't kill you." Narcissa said nervously.

"And?"

"And… and that I hoped you would change your mind."

"So," Andromeda demanded, "why is it now, twenty-eight years later you come to me? It's your 'Lord's' fault that my husband… my daughter…" Andromeda's wand arm dropped as she began to sob.

"Andy!" Narcissa cried as she leapt forward to embrace her sister. "I'm sorry, I wish things could have turned out differently.

As Andromeda subdued her tears, she said emotionlessly, "Yes, well, I chose my path and you chose yours. We cannot change the past." She turned to go back inside.

"Please Andy, wait!" Narcissa begged, grabbing Andromeda's arm.

"What is it, Cissy," she turned back to her sister, the pain and sorrow evident in her eyes. "I can't do this right now.

"It's Bella," Narcissa said.

Andromeda felt her insides turn cold. "Bella's dead."

"I know, but she's left a daughter."

LCL-LCL-LCL-LCL-LCL-LCL

Andromeda left Teddy with Harry at the Weasley's as she and Narcissa flew to the Malfoy manor.

"So tell me, why are we flying to the manor?" Andromeda asked, shouting over the wind to be heard.

"The Ministry has our house on lockdown. No magical entry into or out of the manor." Narcissa called back. "They're keeping an eye on me and Draco before our trials."

Andromeda thought she could hear a quaver in her sister's voice but didn't say anything. As one of Lord Voldemort's inner circle, Narcissa's husband, Lucius Malfoy was one of the first of Voldemort's followers to receive a trial, with a unanimous decision among the Wizengamot. Lucius had received a life sentence in Azkaban.

The Ministry wisely decided that posting dementors as guards would be far too dangerous, the war proving how easily they could be swayed. Instead they had created a division of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement specifically for the guarding of the prisoners, all of whom were to be trained Aurors.

As the sisters began their ascent, Andromeda wondered what would happen to Draco. He was a good boy who happened to have landed in the wrong crowd, even if that crowd happened to be his family. She could empathize with this and hoped that he would be spared.

"The Ministry haven't found her yet." Narcissa said, "We had to put a silencing and disillusionment charm to hide her, else they would have taken her.

Narcissa ushered Andromeda inside and quickly shut the door behind them, locking it with a flick of her wand. She walked towards the stairway, stopping when she noticed her sister wasn't following her.

"She's up here, Andy."

Andromeda took a step towards her and stopped, looking troubled.

"Cissy, why am I here."

Narcissa closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, her tears were brimming and sorrow was etched across her face.

"I don't think I'll be coming back here, Andy. Lucius brought us all in too deep, and we're all going to have to pay for it. After the trial, Lyra will have no one, and no one will be willing to take in Bellatrix's child. Please take her Andy. She needs someone who will love her."

Andromeda was torn. She already had Teddy to take care of, and being by herself, she would find it hard to afford a second child. But the child did need a home, regardless of her circumstances.

As if sensing her hesitation, Narcissa added, "You wouldn't have to worry about finances either. Being the last living Lestrange makes her the sole heir of the Lestrange fortune, which as guardian you will have access to some degree. At the very least you'll be able to raise her and send her off to Hogwarts when the time comes.

With the last of her concerns addressed, Andromeda nodded slowly, "I'll do my best, Cissy."

As a whisper of a smile tugged at Narcissa's lips, Andromeda cocked an eyebrow at her sister, "But if you get off Narcissa, I expect you to take your share of the load."

This brought a full smile to Narcissa's face, and for the first time in over twenty-eight years, the two sisters hugged, glad to be family again.

**_A/N: Apologies for the extremely short chapter. When it comes to prologues, that tends to be what happens for me. I promise that isn't how the rest of my chapters will be._**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know in canon, Lucius was also pardoned, but I never felt he deserved it, so my headcanon is that only Narcissa and Draco were.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Lyra and a handful of OC's who will probably never make another appearance. **

Chapter 1

"And if you just sign here, Mrs. Tonks, that should be everything. You should receive a key to the Lestrange vault within the week," said Ms. Jennings of the Magical Adoptions Department as Andromeda was finishing up the last of the paperwork to officially adopt Lyra Cassiopeia Lestrange as a Tonks.

Andromeda frowned at the papers, unsure. "You're certain there's no way to legally change her name?"

Ms. Jennings shook her head sadly. "It appears as if the Lestrange family has some sort of curse on their name to make it impossible to change it. Every time we tried, the documents magically returned to her given name. I'm not sure if the Lestranges were the ones to create the curse or if it was put upon them by someone else, but I can say that it has been in the family for generations."

Andromeda nodded, "They probably did it to themselves. I had the misfortune of meeting Cerberus Lestrange of few years ago. He seemed all too pleased with the fear the family name brings to the world. I wouldn't put it past any of that family to make sure their name was remembered in fear."

Ms. Jennings nodded, "Well if that is the case, then it might be possible for Lyra to reverse the curse herself, but she will have to wait until she is of age. In the meantime, there is nothing stopping you from calling her Tonks, even if it's not on paper."

Andromeda agreed and signed the last document, hoping that little Lyra would be able to have a normal childhood, even with the stain of the Lestrange name shadowing over her.

LCL-LCL-LCL-LCL-LCL-LCL

"You mean to say," Ron Weasley said in shock, "That Bellatrix Lestrange, the queen of evil, had a _baby?!"_

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly Ronald, it's not as if it's hard to become pregnant."

Ron turned pink at this, "Yes, well, I never thought that… well… it's Bellatrix were talking about!"

"And that's my niece we're talking about!" Andromeda snapped. "Bellatrix may not have been a good person, but this isn't about her. This is about Lyra and her growing up to be a good person!"

Andromeda had left for the Weasley home to speak with Harry as soon as she had finished at the Ministry. Seeing as Lyra and Teddy would be growing up together and seeing as Harry was Teddy's godfather, she figured that he would likely be someone who would see a lot of Lyra.

"You said that Harry was at the Ministry? I must have missed him. Do you know when he will be returning?" Andromeda asked, in an attempt to change the subject.

"No, Hermione said, "But he said that he was only planning on attending the Malfoys' trial, so I imagine he shouldn't be too long."

Andromeda started. She hadn't known that Narcissa and Draco's trial was today - not because it had never come up, but because Narcissa avoided the topic. Instead the sisters kept busy with all the details of the adoption. After the two had finished with expanding the nursery to fit both Teddy and Lyra, Narcissa had insisted that the two of them make a trip to Gringotts.

"_Why?" Andromeda asked, perplexed. "I'll be receiving the key for the Lestrange vault by owl later this week."_

"_We just need to make sure that the goblins are aware of the transfer of the Lestrange vault to you," Narcissa replied._

_However, there was something in her voice that had made Andromeda feel as if there was something more to this visit._

_When they had arrived at Gringotts, Narcissa requested a private meeting with one of the goblins, and they were ushered into a room off the main hall._

_The room was sparsely decorated, with only a desk and a handful of chairs. Near the ceiling was a floating ball of blue light, making the room seem colder than it actually was. Behind the desk sat a very important looking goblin._

_While goblin style was vastly different from that of wizards, Andromeda could tell that this goblin was dressed in far nicer clothing that that of other goblins It was made from some material that Andromeda couldn't identify and looked heavy and sturdy. It was at this moment that she realized that this must be the head of Gringotts London._

_Surprised, Andromeda eyed her sister in confusion. What could be so important as to require Ragnok, who was a very important goblin._

"_Well?" snapped the goblin. "I am very busy and don't have time for dawdling. As with most goblins, there was very little warmth in his eyes._

_Narcissa nodded, holding herself high, saying, "Mr. Ragnok, as you may be aware, the Malfoy family is in a precarious situation in which it may be possible that my son and I may be incarcerated, potentially for life."_

_Andromeda was amazed by the composure of her sister as she talked of the potential life ahead of her._

"_With Lucius already in prison, the Malfoy fortune may be left for dust if luck does not favor us. If this is indeed the case, I wish the Malfoy account to be transferred to my sister, Andromeda Black Tonks, the only living family of the House of Malfoy."_

_Dumbstruck, Andromeda protested, "Cissy you can't!"_

"_I must, and I will, Andy," Narcissa replied as Ragnok began writing up the necessary documents. "If worse comes to worse, this is the best I can do to make up for the years of pain I've caused you."_

Bringing herself back to the present, Andromeda asked anxiously, "What time did the trial start?"

Hermione checked her watch, "About half an hour ago."

LCL-LCL-LCL-LCL-LCL-LCL

"Will Narcissa Black Malfoy and Draco Lucius Malfoy please take a seat."

Draco Malfoy looked gray as he took the seat next to his mother, who was close to tears.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, as Minister of Magic, sat at the head of the council in the front middle seat. He looked at Narcissa and gave her a kind smile before looking back at the papers in front of him.

"Trial of Narcissa Black Malfoy and Draco Lucius Malfoy on the thirtieth of May nineteen ninety-eight concerning their activities as Death Eaters under the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. Interrogators: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic; Gawain Robards, Head of Auror Office, Selma Ramora Scamander, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Guinevere Jones, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. Witness for the defense, Harry James Potter."

Narcissa's head whipped around, and sure enough, Harry Potter was standing off to the side, a slight smile on his lips. Narcissa felt a glimmer of hope spark inside of her. If Harry was here in her defense, or at least in Draco's defense, then there might actually be a chance for them.

"Hope I'm not late, Minister. Forgot how far this place is from the lift."

"Not at all, Mr. Potter. I would forget if I could too." Kingsley said easily. "Would you like a chair? Vincent, will you..."

Harry chuckled, "If you don't mind, Minister, I seem to remember Dumbledore doing something like this at my hearing." With a flick of his wand, Harry conjured up a simple chair, sitting it down not far from Draco. It wasn't fancy, but it looked more comfortable than the other chairs available.

"Well, Dumbledore always had more flair," Harry said conversationally.

With a twinkle in his eye, Kingsley continued, "Very good. Now, with the matter at hand. Both of you are convicted of activities relating to the movement of the Death Eaters, knowingly participating and helping in their attack, murders and overthrow of the Ministry of Magic. You also harbored the Dark Lord in your home while he amassed power and built his army. Is there anything you'd like to say on these accusations?"

Draco looked up from where he was staring at his feet.

"I do," he said shakily. "My mother had nothing to do with any of this. It was just my father… and me. Mother never joined the Dark Lord's cause, never killed anyone, never shot an unforgivable. All she ever did was love my father and worry about me. She doesn't deserve Azkaban."

As he finished speaking, Narcissa felt tears come to her eyes. Never before had she seen him act so selflessly, and here he was, doing it for her.

"Minister, may I?" She heard Harry say to her left.

Harry was on his feet, and after a nod from Kingsley, he began.

"Just as Draco said, Narcissa was not a Death Eater. Though both the Black family and the Malfoy family are known as Blood-Purists, that does not automatically make them evil people who kill on a whim, neither does that mean that they support those who do so in the name of Blood.

Narcissa Malfoy is the reason I am still alive today. When I gave myself up to Voldemort on the second of May, Voldemort cursed me and thought I had been killed. Narcissa was the one called upon to discover if I was alive. When she discovered that I was, she lied to Voldemort and told him I was otherwise. If she hadn't done that, Voldemort could very well still be here today.

Neither would I call Draco a Death Eater.

There are some things that are more powerful and effective than the Imperius curse in gaining followers. Lord Voldemort knew that fear was a longer lasting tool to getting his followers to do what he wanted. Those under him had two options: they could either obey his orders or they and their families would be killed.

While Lucius was a true servant of Voldemort, both Narcissa and Draco were forced and manipulated into his service. In our sixth year, Draco was given the task to kill Albus Dumbledore or suffer the consequences. On the night that Dumbledore died, Draco had plenty of opportunity to kill him, but he found that he couldn't. At the same time, he knew that if he didn't, his mother and father would be killed. Dumbledore was offering him and his family protection, which I honestly believe he would have taken had they not been interrupted by other Death Eaters.

Being a Death Eater is a matter of choice, and while Draco Malfoy was Marked by Voldemort, he is no Death Eater."

Harry took his seat as the Wizengamot deliberated among themselves. Narcissa was shocked at Harry's argument. She knew that he and her son had never gotten along. One might even go as far as to call them enemies, but he had stood up for the both of them.

Draco seemed shocked as well.

"You were there, Potter. The night Dumbledore died," Draco said softly, ashamed.

"I was there," he replied, just as softly.

"Then why are you helping me?"

Because I realized that anyone could've been in your shoes, but by the circumstance of who your family was, it happened to be you. No one deserves their life to be taken away from them because of the life they were forced into."

It was at that moment that the courtroom began to quiet once more, and the Malfoys and Harry returned their attention to the Minister.

"Mr. Potter, do you vouch for Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, that they are of good heart and character?"

"Absolutely," Harry said without hesitation.

"Then we have decided that Narcissa Black Malfoy and Draco Lucius Malfoy will be fined a thousand galleons each, to be donated to St. Mungo's and will report to the ministry once a month for the next year, at which point we will evaluate again." Kingsley stated. And with that, the trial was over.

As everyone filed out of the courtroom, Narcissa turned to Harry, "I will never be able to thank you enough for what you did, Mr. Potter. We are in your debt."

"It was the right thing to do," Harry shrugged, unsure of how to receive her gratitude.

Just then a figure ran into the hallway, looking quite out of breath.

"I came as soon as I heard!" Andromeda cried. "What happened, is everything all right?'

Narcissa threw her arms around her sister, "Yes, Andy, we're going home free!"

As the sisters rejoiced, Harry turned to Draco and said, "Seven years ago, you offered me your friendship, which I turned down. I would like to now offer you mine." He held out his hand, just as Draco had all those years ago. Draco looked at the hand, and with a faint smile took it.

"You know what Potter, you were right. You did know the wrong sort after all."

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who followed and favorited this story (and me!) with such a short prologue given. I didn't expect that so thank you!**


End file.
